Dimeteor
This is my Kaiju for Kaiju Combat: Dimeteor Name: Dimeteor Gender: Male Species: Meteor-like creature Faction: AlienMutant Weight: 85,000 Metric Tons Height: 70 Meters Philosophy: Neutral Gains Energy From: Diamonds, Other meteors, and Emeralds Combat: Mostly melee, a couple ranged moves and a grapple move, but he's best with melee. Signature Attacks: Meteor Pound: Transforms into a meteor, then rises in the sky and makes the opponent unaware of where he is. Next, he dives down at superspeed and crashes into the opponent. Diamond Spikes: Not a super strong move, he shoots the diamond spikes on his tail at everyone. Diamond Laser: His only strong ranged move, he shoots a mega laser, using the power of the diamonds on his back. Melee Attacks: He smashes the opponent with hard punches, for his grapple he throws his opponent up in the air then transforms into a meteor and flies up and hits them. Ranged Attacks: He shoots a laser out of his mouth, or shoots small lasers from the diamonds on his back. Items: The only armor or weapons he really has is himself. He's made out of sturdy meteor with diamonds inside of him. Look(see picture below, I like that look better.) Dimeteor is a giant brownish-grey meteor-like creature with a bulky upper body. (The bulky part is similar to Orga.) He also has 6 big diamond spikes on his back and a diamond spiked tail. Weakness: He's Slow, Fast attacks, Ranged Attacks, Origin: Dimeteor was a meteor who crashed into the planet 55 Cancri e, a planet made from diamond. (It's a real planet. Look it up.) Due to the energy of the diamonds and radiation of the sun, the meteor came alive. He was now known as Dimeteor. Due to crashing in the planet, he had diamond spikes in the back of him and a diamond spiked tail. He learned all of his abilities on 55 cancri e, he then had the urge to fight other monsters. He wanted to conquer all the planets! So, he turned into a meteor and departed 55 cancri e and his first stop was Jupiter. On Jupiter, Dimeteor encountered a strange, deadly 4-legged monster named Cranigus. (Name not final) This monster was way bigger than him, but it only had fur for armor. Cranigus tried to chase Dimeteor, but Dimeteor shot his diamond spikes into Cranigus's eyes. Cranigus shrieked and his eyes were bleeding, he was pretty much blind. Dimeteor turned into meteor form and smashed Cranigus far and then he shot Diamond lasers at him. Cranigus was pretty much dead so Dimeteor left Jupiter. Dimeteor's next stop was Mercury. At Mercury, there were no monsters there, but there was a cave though. Fortunately, Dimeteor left the cave alone and left the planet. His next stop was Saturn. At Saturn he fought a humanoid monster that had rings floating around it's hands. It was a hard fight for Dimeteor. Saturn just blasted him with ranged attacks. Saturn was winning. Saturn dodged all of Dimeteor's attacks, so Dimeteor had enough. Dimeteor rushed at full speed and threw Saturn in the air, then he turned into a meteor and tried to hit Saturn but suddenly, Saturn was gone. His next stop and almost last was Neptune. At Neptune he fought a monster named Neptus (Codename: Neptune) who was a water monster. That fight was no contest, Dimeteor won very easily. But then little creatures came by Neptune's injured body, they were all very sad. It made Dimeteor sad so with his diamonds, he healed Neptune and left. His final stop was Mars, where he fought Deadrak, the devil of space. Once the fight began, Dimeteor got frozen by Deadraks ice powers, then burned by his fire. While Dimeteor tried to shoot Deadrak, Neptune came and slammed Deadrak to the ground. He was repaying Dimeteor's favor. Deadrak though came back up and after a series of fighting, he was dead. Deadrak was gone. After he was gone Neptune went back to his planet and then Dimeteor saw his next stop. Dimeteor was ready to conquer earth.... Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Orange Kaiju Category:Blue Kaiju Category:Monster Category:Elemental Kaiju Category:White Kaiju Category:Good Kaiju